Milk la enfermera
by ConnySon
Summary: Yamcha llega mal herido y Milk se ofrece a cuidarlo ¿Pero que piensa goku de todo esto? Lemon...
1. Chapter 1

Era** una noche hermosa en la montaña Paoz una pareja que llevaban una semana de casados estaba lista para irse a dormir cuando de repente tocan la puerta...**

quien será a estas horas?.-pregunto cansada milk-.

Al abrir la puerta ve a un Yamcha con mucha sangre, pocos segundos después se desmaya

aaaa! Yamcha!.-grito la chica-. Goku trae el maletín de arriba!

**Goku corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero al entrar a la habitación no ve el maletín, así que decide sacar todo de los muebles para buscarlo mejor**

la próxima vez le pediré a bulma un radar para el botiquín...-dijo goku para si mismo mientras seguía buscando el botiquín-.

**Mientras tanto abajo...**

milk tomo a Yamcha en sus brazos-. Muy bien Yamcha descansa .-dejándolo en el sofá-. GOKU EL BOTIQUIN!

no lo encuentro Milk...-había sacado todo de los armarios y cajones en pocas palabras la habitación era un desastre-.

¿LO BUSCASTE DEBAJO DE LA CAMA?.-le grito milk sabiendo que era la única parte en que su esposo no había buscado-.

.-Goku vio debajo de la cama y poniendo su mano detrás de su cabeza se levantó-. AYA VOI!.-bajando las escaleras hasta pasarle el botiquín a Milk-. Ten Milk C:

Gracias Goku.-dijo ella dándole un corto pero dulce beso en los labios al cabellos alborotados-.

**ya a Goku los besos no le molestaban en lo absoluto es más le gustaban...**

muy bien... Vamos a curarte... .-milk le saco el desgarrado traje de combate de Yamcha con cuidado empezando a echarle algo de alcohol con la mano-. woou... .-sonrojándose-.

_Dijo woou?!_ .-Pensó algo celoso el Saiya-.

**Milk no pudo evitar decirlo y sonrojarse si bien muchas veces había visto a Goku con el torso descubierto, tocarlo de esa manera era algo nuevo para ella…**

porque dijiste woou?! .-dijo goku celoso-.

bu-bueno es que... .-milk se estaba poniendo nerviosa-. MIRA YAMCHA DESPERTO!

**Goku mira a Yamcha despertar lentamente olvidando la conversación anterior**

_ufff que nervios... Pero porque dije woou? Se supone que soy una mujer casada, con el mejor hombre del mundo_.-Pensó ella para convencerse de lo que acaba no fue nada, entonces se acerco a e cuerpo de yamcha y le pregunto-. ¿Estas bien?

A-a... Eres un ángel? .-dijo algo adormecido y atontado yamcha-.

jajaja no soy yo… Milk tontito.. .-Dijo dulcemente y con una leve sonrisa-.

que linda te vez riéndote... .-dijo aturdido el herido chico-.

jajajajaja gracias…-sonrojándose sin apartar la mirada de Yamcha cosa que no le gusto a Goku-.

Yamcha que te paso? .-dijo goku tratando de intervenir-.

Aa..? .-sentándose en el sofá,con la ayuda de Milk-. Lo que paso fue...

**.:.:.:.:.::Flash back.:.:.:.:.:.**

_**yo volaba tranquilamente,cuando de repente un dinosaurio volador me ataca.-Narraba yamcha-.**_

**Que rayos?! déjame pajarraco gigante! .-le grito yamcha al dinosaurio volador, tirándole una bola de energía en el ojo librándose del ataque del dinosaurio por un momento ya que luego vinieron 10 más a acorralarlo-.**

** Malditos hijos de... Aaaahh!.-chillo retorciéndose de dolor después de ser agarrado del torso por la boca del animal-. Conque quieres quedarte ciego cierto? Pues tu lo PEDISTEE aaah.-y Antes de lanzarle una bola de energía sus brazos también fueron mordidos por los animales y como si no estuviera mal ya.. Uno de ellos le mordió el trasero-. **

_**jajahaha te mordió el trasero? jajaha.-intervino en la historia goku-.**_

_**Goku por favor esto es muy grabe! .-dijo milk tratando de aguantar la risa-. jijiji...mmrr perdon .-poniéndose seria-. Prosigue Yamcha**_

_**y como decía...-dijo para retomar su historia yamcha-.**_

**Después de ese suceso los dinosaurios al ver que no se movía lo soltaron dejándolo caer mientras ellos se iban, pero, antes de tocar el suelo con la última fuerza que le quedaba pudo volar a la casa de los Son que estaba a un par de kilómetros y bueno ya saben que paso después...**

**.:.:.:.: Fin de Flash Back.:.:.:.:**

mmm.. Entiendo.. Entonces no abra más remedio que ye quedes unos días aquí yo te curare seré como ''Tu enfermera personal '' jijiji.-dijo divertida milk-.

jaja Gracias milk eres muy buena persona.-dijo yamcha tocando la mano de su ahora "enfermera personal" lo que provocó un leve sonrojó de ambos-.

**Goku no pudo evitar imaginarse a Milk con un disfraz de enfermera como las que salían en las revistas del maestro Rochi, no que no le guste que Milk se vistiera así pero si eso pasaba era solo para él no para Yamcha, entonces enrojeció de furia al pensar en Yamcha viendo a su esposa de esa manera, tenía que intervenir….**

cof cof cof.-tocio fingidamente goku-.

a…si...-volvió en si que dices se queda?

**Goku no podía decir que no, él era su amigo no lo podía abandonar a su suerte .. Así que se le ocurrió una idea**

Si pero... No sería más fácil una semilla del ermitaño? Jeje.-dijo intentando encontrar alguna excusa-.

Pues si quieres ve a ver si hay mientras yo cuido a Yamcha.-dijo ella a la vez que tocaba la nariz de Yamcha con su dedo índice-.

Vuelvo enseguida.-y goku voló lo más rápido que pudo-.

Muy bien Yamcha vamos a vendarte ... Pe-pero para eso necesitare.. .-poniéndose totalmente roja-.

Que cosa?.-pregunto Yamcha sin entender porque enrojecía milk-.

Que te quites la ropa!.-lo dijo rápidamente para no desmayarse de la vergüenza que le daban esas palabras-.

.-yamcha se puso rojo-. aa.. Jeje creo que ese es un problema ya que no me puedo mover. Jeje

e-e-entonces te-te la tendré que qui-quitar y-yo .-cubriéndose la cara sonrojada con las manos como cuando era niña-.

Al parecer si... Jeje .-dijo Rojísimo el mal herido chico-.

bien aquí vamos...-dijo milk mientras iba a quitarle el resto de la ropa a yamcha-.

**Mientras tanto Goku había llegado con el maestro Karin el cual le dijo que no habían semillas del ermitaño por algunas semanas así que él se regresó a su casa se encontró con Milk sobre la espalda de Yamcha (que estaba solo en Bóxer), ella estaba como si estuviera montando un caballo, y a la vez le daba un masaje con una crema especial, Goku no supo porque pero le daban muchos celos verlos así**

Goku Y las semillas?.-pregunto milk sin dejar de masajear a yamcha-.

no habían…-dijo un poco molesto el saiya por lo que hacia su esposa a su amigo-.

que pena...-dijo triste milk-. creo que te quedaras más tiempo aquí Yamcha

Bueno... creo que mientras tenga tus buenas atenciones Milk estaré bien.-dijo el guerrero herido a su ''enfermera''-.

Pero que cosas dices.- poniéndose roja por el alago de parte de el amigo de su marido-.

Eeee… MILK VEN VAMOS A DORMIR! .-dijo Goku jalando el brazo de su esposa pero no muy fuerte para no hacerle daño-.

Lo siento Goku pero me quedare un rato más con Yamcha… tengo que cubrirlo para que no le dé frio , darle algo de comer y terminar de masajearle la espalda para seguir con el resto del cuerpo mañana …. Pero buenas noches.-Dijo la chica para luego darle un largo y dulce beso en los labios al que Goku correspondió metiendo su lengua en la boca de Milk para entrelazarlas , Milk siguió el juego de las lenguas hasta que recordó que estaba Yamcha presente lo que hizo que ella cortara el beso-. Goku después seguimos con esto amor… .-Dándole un beso en la mejilla dejando a un insatisfecho Goku-.

okey…-dijo entre triste y molesto goku-. buenas noches y que te mejores Yamcha y _mas te vale que sea rápido….- _pensó con algo de odio hacia su amigo-.

Buenas noches goku .-le dijo el chico un poco nervioso por la mirada que le daba goku-.

**Nota de autora: Bueno quiero sus opiniones y sugerencias porfavor**

**GRACIAS POR LEER ¡!**


	2. Que me pasa?

_**Muy bien como van a notar quise poner algo asi como lemon en la historia ahí ustedes juzgen…**_

_**Capitulo2:¿Qué me pasa?**_

**Mientras Goku subió a la habitación, Milk ya había tapado y terminado de masajear la espalda de Yamcha y ahora le preparaba un buffet especial a su "paciente"**

Muy bien Yamcha aquí tienes Sushi, asado de jabalí, pescado frito, un poco de helado de chocolate, fresas con crema y si te da sed puedes tomar vino que nos dio mi padre a goku y a mí pero como él no toma no se a abierto... Muy bien, buenas noches yamcha...-dijo milk mientras se encaminaba a la escalera-.

**Yamcha miraba toda la comida con asombro, ¿Como una persona podía hacer tantos platillos en solo unos minutos ?todo se veía delicioso pero no podía acabarse todo el solo**

Emm.. Milk porque no comes conmigo la verdad se ve todo delicioso pero no creo que yo valla a comer tanto jejeje.-dijo el enfermo algo avergonzado y temiendo como fuera a reaccionar ella-.

pues.. Está bien.-le dijo ella sonriente a Yamcha-. creo que me acostumbre a hacer mucha comida para Goku jejeje

Pues ya me imagino cuanto tienes que cosinar y labar todos los dias milk.-dijo empesando a comer acostado, ya que aun no se podía mover-.

Si pero vale la pena si es por mi goku.-Dijo con los ojos brillosos y comiendo algo de sushi-.

Oye milk te puedo preguntar algo?.-dijo interesado Yamcha-.

si claro dime Yamcha.-dijo ella sin dejar de comer lo que había en su plato-.

Bueno... Tu y goku ya an... Tu sabes...-el al ver que milk no entendía, le tubo que decir mas directamente..- aaa...-suspiro para sacar algo de valora el chico-. Que si ya tuvieron sexo...

aa.. Bueno... Pues... No... .-Dijo muy avergonzada milk-. esque goku sale a entrenar todo el dia y solo biene a comer y dormir.-dijo triste bebiendo un poco de vino -.

es que goku es asi.-dijo tratando de consolar milk y bebiendo vino tambien-. Y no le as tratado de explicar?

pues si... Algo asi...En nuestra noche de bodas me puse una linda lenceria que me dio bulma.-dijo sin pudor milk ya que al parecer el vino era fuerte y ella no estaba acostumbrada a beber-.

**Yamcha conociendo a bulma imagino como seria esa lenceria y como se veria en el cuerpo de milk**

_si cuando era pequeña tenia buenas cuerbas imaginense ahora, tal vez lo oculte con esa ropa pero puedo apostar que su cuerpo es deseable por_ cualquiera.-pensó pervertida menté yamcha-.y dime que hiciste?

pues...-viviendo otra copa para empezar a narrar-.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flash back::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Eran las 12 de la noche y el probaba unos ricos camarones que le hice estaba sentado en la silla frente a la mesa con la piyama puesta (una camisa y un pantalón a cuadros) y yo decidi sorprenderlo .-narro la chica bebiendo su 4ta copa-.**_

oo.. Gokuu...-dijo jugetona acercandoce al gerrero, con una bata semi-transparente-. Mira el regalo que me dio bulma...

.-sin despegar la cara del platillo de camarones-. Que es? ,es comi...-abriendo los ojos como platos al ver a su esposa quitarse la bata sensualmente-. Woou…

**Milk se sento en medio de las piernas del gerrero y poniendo sus brazos al rededor del cuello de este, dándole un dulce y largo beso en los labios, en unos segundos pudo sentir la lebe ereccion de el**

_goku esta excitado, que debo hacer ahora!?..-_pensaba algo nerviosa la chica-_. Cálmate milk sigue tu instinto_

**Milk bajo su mano al miembro de el gerrero por debajo de su piyama para su buena suerte el no estaba usando ropa interior lo que izo mas facil poder tocarlo**

Aaa.. Milk... S..se siente muy bien pero...-antes de poder terminar su frase milk lo beso introduciendo la lengua en la boca de el jugando con su lengua asta que el sincronizo con ella, al separarce un poco de baba bajo por el cuello de milk y goku instintivamente hacerco su lengua al cuello de ella limpiandole como un perrito-.

aa.. Goku...-decía jadeante milk-.

**A milk le excito tanto lo que iso Goku, que empeso a jugetear con el miembro del gerrero de arriba a bajo lentamente**

aaa..milk...tengo que decirte..aa...-pero nuestro exitado gerrero fue interrumpido por el gran sonido de sus tipas-. Esque me estoy muriendo de hambre!.-dijo colocando su mano detras de la cabeza

**Milk lo entendió ya que ella tampoco había comido mucho ese dia**

muy bien te preparare algo.-dijo ella parandoce para ir a cosinar algo-. _creo que lo aremos otro dia_

**Pero no a pasado ya que goku llegaba muy cansado de sus entrenamientos**

**:::::::::::::::::::::Fin Flash back:::::::::::::::::::**

**Yamcha un poco exitado por lo que le acababa de contar milk (ya que todo el tiempo se imagino todo lo que le decia su "enfermera") se imaginaba lo hermosa y sexy que se vería con esa lenceria el tenia que admitirlo Goku no savia lo que tenia y tampoco lo encontraba sentido como una linda chica como milk estuviera con ese tonto despistado**

Si yo fuera el ,deseguro que ya te abria dado 1000 hijos jejeje.-dijo un poco ebrio pero aun un lucido-.

ajjajaja.-milk ya estaba totalmente tomada-. Pues porque no lo intenta Sr. Donjuán jajajaja

Pues si tu lo pides...

**Yamcha tomo de la cadera a milk (ella estaba sentada enfrente de el) y con un poco de esfuerzo la atrajo a el y la beso, el beso se profundizo haciendo que milk se apoyara su mano en el abdomen de yamcha acariciándolo por debajo de la manta que puso para abrigarlo, las suabes y delicadas manos de milk asieron que el se estremeciera y bajara su mano a el tracero de ella por ensima de la ropa, y con la otra la tomo de el hombro acercándola mas, y con ambas manos la coloco ensima de el,en ningun momento se dejaron de besar, Yamcha estaba totalmente entretenido masajeando el tracero de milk y sintiendo sus grandes pechos sobre el aunque ella estubiera con ropa el no dejo de estar menos exitado, y poco a poco tubo una erección, milk la sintio y empezo a masajear su miembro con los pies sacando suspiros de exitacion de parte de yamcha**

aaa... Milk...-dijo tomando unos de sus pechos y masajeándolo

aaa.. Goku...-jadeo la chica-.

**Yamcha al escuchar eso entro en si y vio lo que le hacia, asi que dejo a milk con mucho esfuerso sobre la silla en la que estaba sentada anteriormente**

Duerme milk.-le dijo suavemente-.

Si mi goku... te amo...-decía aún habría milk-.

**Yamcha se sentia terrible lo que estaba aciendo no estaba bien, y nadie se podía enterar**

_la pobre milk se sintiria muy mal y goku me_ _mataría_…-pensó mirando a milk dormir en la silla junto a el-.espero que esto no vuelva a suceder...- y sin mas que hacer se quedo dormido profundamente-.

**Pero mientras este acto por el vino sucedía abajo... Arriba estaba goku...**

muy bien tarde 1 hora pero alfin la habitacion esta ordenada y ,así milk no me regañara _aunque se ve muy linda molesta jejeje.-_pensó recordava la linda cara de milk-. aaa...-suspiró-._Mi milk ..., desde que te vi en el torneo supe que te conocia de alguna parte, pero, ¿como no pude recordarte?... Era tan obio... Los mismos ojos... La misma forma de sonrojarte... Los mismos labios ... Esos labios que me dan tantos besos que por alguna razon me dan ganas de hacer algo mas... Pero de que? De que?!..._.- pensó un momento-. _A..! ya se le preguntare a bulma..._- y nuestro héroe se fue hacia donde la peliazul que estaba en su sala muy pero muy enojada-. Hola bulma

**Goku entro por una ventana que estaba abierta**

Que quieres goku?!.-dijo enojada la peli azul ya que no quería ver a nadie-.

cálmate...-dijo el inocente saiya.-solo vine para pedirte un concejo...

NO!.-le grito al pobre goku que, para mala suerte, tiene oídos muy agudos-.

ayayay pero que te ise para que tu estuvieras tan enojada.-dijo sin entender el pobre chico-.

aash..-dijo bulma tratando de calmarse y explicarle todo a su amigo-. No tu no me hiciste nada goku …

entonces?.-preguntó inocentemente-.

veras... en el torneo mientras tu batallabas contra picoro, Yamcha...-dijo con odio su nombre-. Se la paso protegiendo a milk, siendo que a la que debía prestar atención y protejer era a mi a su novia... Bueno ex-novia

pero si no era tu novio porque estas tan enojada con el?.-dijo inocente goku-.

SI ERA MI NOVIO SOLO QUE TERMINE CON EL!.-le grito bulma molestando de nuevo los agudos oídos de el guerrero-.

ok... Ok.. Pero no grites.-dijo con disgusto goku-.

pero es que tu no entiendes.-dijo intentando calmarse un poco para poder ayudar a su amigo-. Y bien.. Dime que consejo quieres

es que... veras cuando milk y yo nos besamos pues... Me dan ganas de hacer mas ... Pero nose que sea,… por eso vine aquí

.-bulma no pudo evitar mirar tiernamente a su mejor amigo-. Mira goku lo que tu quieres se llama ...sexo ...y es algo que hacen las parejas para tener hijos o algunas solo por diversión.-dijo con un poco de verguenza pero no podia evitarlo era como hablar con su hermano menor-.

pero y ahi que se hace?.-pregunto aun confundido el chico-.

pues...-bulma no encontraba palabras para describircelo-. Tienes que...- tartamudiaba asta que se le ocurrio algo, un muy pero muy pervertido algo-. Porque no vas mañana con milk a ver al maestro Rochi? el se los explicara.-dijo con una mirada pervertida ya que sabia lo que el maestro le diría a goku-.

okey! .-dijo feliz-. Adios bulma.-y se fue bolando rapidamente por la ventana-.

aaa.. Pobre milk cuanto le va a costar tener hijos.-dijo bulma mientras miraba por la ventana como se iba su amigo de la infancia-.

**Mientras tanto goku avia llegado a su casa y al entrar encontro a milk durmiendo en una silla**

_mejor me la llevare arriba _ .-penso el mientras la tomaba en sus brazos-.

**Al llegar arriba la acosto sobre la cama y el se puso su pillama**

_Milk dormiría mas cómoda con su pijama..., creo que se la pondré..._ - pensó y le saco el vestido asu esposa dejándola solo en ropa interior-._que linda se ve asi…_

**Goku miraba hipnotizado a su bella esposa y lentamente se acerco y le dio un dulce beso en los labios y en un movimiento arranco el sostén de su esposa dejando libres sus senos y luego masajearlos **

_pero que me esta pasando?… creo que mejor me detengo antes de que le aga daño a milk_.-penso para luego ponerle a su esposa un lindo baby doll rojo muy sexy y se durmió junto a ella.-

_**NDA: Opiniones, sugerencias y reclamos los espero gracias ;)**_


End file.
